Sliverstone
Description Sliverstone is a light gray she-cat with one brown ear and a brown splotch on her shoulder. She has a white face and blue eyes. Story Sliverpaw was close friends with Breezepaw and Nightpaw and was compatible with the other apprentices. After Sliverpaw secretly observed a relationship quarrel between Breezepaw and Duskpaw, Sliverpaw confessed her love to Nightpaw saying "I don't want this to end like that." Nightpaw isn't heard of again save for when she is made a warrior. Sliverpaw becomes Sliverstone and demands why Bramblestar doesn't make Breezepaw and Nightpaw warriors. In a short argument, Nightpaw becomes Nightwhisper and Breezepaw remains an apprentice. After the ceremony, Sliverstone talks to Milkywillow about it. When she realizes the medicine cat wasn't paying attention to her, she confesses she feels she doesn't belong in the clan, and Milkywillow pleads her to stay. At the Moonstone, Sliverstone has a violent dream about a circus and a black and white cat. Milkywillow assures her that she must get used to the sensations because she is "a very special cat". While Sliverstone sat by the shore watching the ocean waves, the lost daughter of Bramblestar, Moss-shadow, scares Sliverstone with her sudden appearance and orders Sliverstone to tell Bramblestar she had returned. With this news, Bramblestar makes Sliverstone leader. Sliverstone then promises Breezepaw her warrior name: Breezesong. One night when Sliverstar was kept awake by visions of FireClan, Alyssa the owl makes and appearance and promises not to hurt Sliverstar and attempts to interpret her dreams. She figures that it was time to go to FireClan. Sliverstar brings Breezesong with her to FireClan and the two defeat their cruel leader, Firestar. That is when Breezesong offers to become their leader saying that "StarClan's on my side." Sliverstar also meets her father, Ryeheart, but he denies his kin. Sliverstar sits with Alyssa by the border and Alyssa tells her that "destinies are fables." The circus cat, Sunfall makes an appearance and offers Sliverstar a life at the fair. Both Alyssa and her travel with Sunfall to the fair, and after a few moons, they fit in nicely and even changes her name to Destiny, but Destiny wishes to see Breezestar again. She and her new friend Cookie talk one night and Cookie reminds Destiny of how much she misses BrambleClan in general; and not just the cats. Destiny says goodbye to Alyssa and leaves for BrambleClan once again. Back at BrambleClan with Amberstar as leader, Destiny becomes a clan cat by the name of Heatherfur, the name her mother wanted to call her still-born sister. Quickly learning the new apprentices despised her, Heatherfur couldn't take BrambleClan anymore and left for good after talking to the new medicine cat, Emeraldclaw. Heatherfur lived the rest of her days with Nightmare at a farm bearing her former and final name, Destiny. Gallery sliverstone kit to leader.png|Kit to Leader|link=Kit to Leader Sliverstone v5.png|Kit to Leader v5|link=Kit to Leader version 5 sliverstone oafcw.png|Once a FireClan Warrior|link=Once a FireClan Warrior Official Book Read the official book Sliverstone's Destiny here on Wattpad! Featuring the well detailed, canon story of the life of Sliverstone. |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Kit to Leader Books Sliverstone's Destiny |} Am I (Sliverstone) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Rogues Category:She-cats Category:Deceased Category:Warriors